The present invention is to provide a charcoal stove casing set which is adapted for preparation of barbecue or for cooking out during outdoor camping or other outdoor activities and which is also very practical for household fireplace application.
Regular portable baking stoves are normally designed to use charcoal as a fuel to make a fire for roasting meat or for cooking. Therefore, it is very inconvenient to carry packages of black charcoals while cooking out, for which some participants may be unable to fully enjoy the outdoor activities.
Although regular charcoal is a combustible round rod, it is still very difficult to burn. To initially build a fire, it is more practical to knock a charcoal to pieces. While knocking a charcoal to pieces, waste charcoal chips may result from the process. While burning, the heavy smoke from the fire may irritate the throat, nose or eyes of the fire builder, who may unconsciously inhale harmful substances. Further, during roasting process, the grease dropped from either chicken meat or pork or other meat may drastically strengthen the intensity of the fire to burn the roast or the user may even suffer from a burn on the hand.